


Folie à Deux

by QueenieWithABeenie



Category: Hannibal (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: And Of Course - Freeform, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hannibal AU, I can't believe I was bullied into writing this, I'm UNCOMFY, I'm sure mads would be proud, M/M, Multi, Other, What Was I Thinking?, and definitely going to hell, because I have no idea where this is going, but at what cost, consensual cannibalism, even though author is fluent, flagrant abuse of star wars characters, flagrant abuse of the french language probably, hannibal rewrite but make it gayer, if that's even possible, looking through the tag suggestions concerns me, mainly the chiss, non consensual cannibalism, star wars but make it earth, tags to be updates with each chapter, very very graphic descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieWithABeenie/pseuds/QueenieWithABeenie
Summary: I'll write an actual summary when I get over the fact that I was bullied into this
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Folie à Deux

_This is my design_

Each pin, he thinks, might have once been a drop or pool of blood, all now immortalized for prying and curious eyes to see. Day in and day out, the last moment of the dead are frozen in time and put on display in the most gruesome and interactive manners possible to humans, and day in and day out a new talon of guilt decides to claw at him just a little deeper than the last, simply for bearing witness. Nevermind that he’s there to take part in the great parade and celebration of chaos.


End file.
